Liquid dermatological agents, such as cosmetic or pharmaceutical creams, oils or serums, can be applied with many different types of delivery means, such as aerosol sprays, roll-ons, and pumps (which are also sometimes referred to as feeder systems); or a user could simply put their finger into the liquid to apply it. Some liquid dermatological agent dispensing devices, particularly ones with low-viscosity oil, serum, liquid dermatological agents, are prone to leakage, migrating or spilling, however.